Orange marmalade
by Veewuxi
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika namja populer di sekolah menyukai seorang vampire? Chanbaek (boy x boy) Original writer oleh Seokwoo dan di publikasikan di webtoon. Saya hanya me remake! dengan bumbu ubahan sedikit he
1. 1

"Kau tau? Aku selalu memikirkanmu...aku ingin meminum darahmu.

"Apa?

ORANGE MARMALADE (CHANBAEK)

Musim gugur 2016, Disebuah lapangan basket sekolah seni terkenal diseoul anyang art high school (AAHS) terlihat beberapa namja tampan yang sedang bermain basket, namun hanya satu yang kini menjadi sorotan. Park chanyeol.

Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Anak pemilik sekolah, tajir, tampan, memiliki tubuh yang hampir sempurna dan cuek, meskipun begitu tak sedikit namja (uke) dan yeoja yang mengincarnya.

"Ayo chanyeol oppa...,"teriak beberapa fans chanyeol.

"Apa kau tau menurut rumor chanyeol oppa itu tidak suka disentuh perempuan.

"Jinjja??wae?

"Molla...apa mungkin dia gay?

"Ani ..ani...itu tidak mungkin, kalau pun mungkin pasti namja itu yang menggoda chanyeol oppa.

"Ya bisa saja..bahkan katanya dia menolak semua yeoja yang menyukainya.

"Mwo??,"

Grebbb...celotehan para fans itu berhenti saat mendengar bola basket yang chanyeol pegang menembus jaring di atas itu...

"Omg..chanyeol oppa daebak...

"Woooooooo

Mereka serentak berteriak heboh saat chanyeol dengan kerennya tersenyum ke arah teman-temannya.

"Jongdae kau lihat tadi..chanyeol itu keren.

"Sudahlah kyung...

"Hey kau sudah dengar kabar?

"Mwonde?

"Tentang vampire

"Vampire? Wae?

"Ternyata benar kata ibuku...vampir itu sangat mirip manusia, ibuku saja tidak bisa membedakan. Hahhhhh...kenapa kita membiarkan monster penghisap darah itu hidup disekitar kita.

"Heyy...mereka juga punya hak hidup kita tidak bisa apa-apa,"timpal jongdae

Priiiiitttt...

"Semuanya berdiri,"teriak guru kang, guru olahraga mereka.

"Kau dengar dari mana kabar itu,"tanya jongdae sambil berjalan menuju lapangan.

"Aku melihat berita di tv.

"Kenapa ada di berita.

"Molla,mungkin vampir itu tertangkap basar sedang menghisap darah manusia...tapi kenapa mereka sangat menyukai darah...apa itu enak?

"Mungkin,coba aku minum darahmu kyung,"ucap jongdae menahan tawa dan berlari

"Yaakkkk kim jongdae kemari kau. Aissss

Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi ada yang mendengar percakapan dua namja tadi. Dia adalah baekhyun. Vampire yang sesungguhnya. Baginya sudah biasa mendapat cacian dari orang-orang, bahkan sejak kecil.

" _Menjijikkan setiap orang berkata seperti itu, itu karena aku vampire,"batin baekhyun._

 _..._

Jam istirahat usai, siswa AAHS mulai berhamburan memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Dae...menurutmu apa ada cara membasmi vampire itu?,"ucap kyungso saat sudah tiba di bangkunya.

"Entahlah...kau peduli sekali pada mereka.

"Iss...ah ada yang harus kita tau..

"Mwonde?,"tanya jongdae sambil membalikkan buku yang dia baca.

"Taring mereka tajam.

 _-"semoga tidak ada yang memperhatikan gigiku,"batin baekhyun yang mendengar percakapan mereka karena baekhyun duduk dengan jongdae. Tidak ada satupun yang tau baekhyun vampire karna dia murid baru._

"Dan mereka juga akan terbakar ketika mereka melihat salib, tidak bisa makan nasi, tidak tahan bau bawang putih"lanjut kyungso.

"Wow...apa kau stalker mereka..rupanya kau tau banyak.

"Iiss...sudahlah percuma bicara denganmu.

Jongdae hanya mengedikkan bahu acuh. Dan baekhyun hanya menghela nafas sambil menyentuh kalung salib yang dia pakai dan sesekali memakan bawang putih yang dibawanya di dalam tasnya.

...

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Baekhyun berjalan di koridor seorang diri, padahal temannya yang lain pulang dengan berpasang-pasangan entah itu teman ataupun kekasih.

"Hei murid baru,"sapa teman sekelas baekhyun."mau pulang bersamaku? Aku pernah melihatmu pulang naik kereta kemaren saat hari pertamamu sekolah..dan itu searah kerumahku.

"Ah tidak...aku lebih suka pulang sendiri."balas baekhyun datar dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Cih...dia fikir dia siapa? Dasar penyendiri,"gumam yeoja tadi di belakangnya.

"aku tidak menyukainya, walaupun banyak namja di kelas kita maupun kelas sebelah bilang dia imut, dan cantik untuk seukuran namja, aku tetap tidak menyukainya.

"Hey...pelan-pelan..dia bisa mendengarmu.

"Bodoh...aku memang sengaja...kajja."yeoja itu melanjutkan langkahnya dengan cepat dan sengaja menabrak bahu baekhyun.

Kyungso dan jongdae yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menatap baekhyun iba. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, dia merasa perutnya sakit.

"Uh..aku lupa belum memuntahkan bawang putih tadi, aku harus ke toilet.

Baekhyun berlari ke toilet, dan memuntahkan apa yang di makannya tadi.

baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya yang sudah lemas.

"Hosh...hosh...ini tak bisa kuhindari dengan mudah,"gumam baekhyun dan mengeluarkan darah yang sudah dibungkus rapi dengan kemasan bertuliskan jus tomat. Baekhyun meminum jus itu di toilet..

"Hah...aku merasa bodoh..lagipula aku belom pernah merasakan darah manusia..begitupun orang tuaku, ini tidak adil...baiklah..aku tidak perlu dengarkan ucapan mereka, ini hidupku, baekhyun fighting.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju stasiun, dia lebih suka naik kereta dari pada bus.

"Kenapa lelah sekali,"gumam baekhyun serasa duduk di dalam kereta." Aku ingin tidur sebentar saja.

Seorang namja sedang mengatur nafasnya disamping pintu kereta.

"Huft...kukira telat...,"gumamnya dan menaiki kereta dan duduk disebelah namja yang tertidur.

Chanyeol memperhatikan namja itu"Sepertinya pulas sekali.

 _-"apa ini? Aku mencium sesuatu yang manis, aku lapar_ ,"batin baekhyun dan tetap memejamkan matanya, tanpa sadar dia bergerak mendekati seseorang disebelahnya, dan wangi itu semakin menyengat indra penciumannya, baekhyun mengecup sesuatu yang manis itu saat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan kulit seseorang.

"Hei..apa yang kau lakukan?

Baekhyun kaget dan langsung mebuka matanya, matanya membola saat melihat posisi mereka. Baekhyun mencium leher namja itu, dan satu fakta lagi, namja itu adalah park chanyeol, namja yang ia tahu populer disekolah.

...

 **sebenarnya aku udah post cerita ini di wattpad tapi aku coba aja post di ffn hehe**

 **jangan lupa review ne...**


	2. 2

- _"sial, aku harus bagaimana?'" batin baekhyun._

Sreettt...pintu kereta terbuka. Tanpa pikir panjang baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kereta dan berlari secepat mungkin.

"Hosh hosh,apa aku boleh bersikap begini? Tapi apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan...pabbo,aku memikirkan apa sih,eh...bukannya dia memakai seragam yang sama denganku tadi, sudahlah, ini bukan apa-apa, lupakan saja.

ORANGE MARMALADE (CHANBAEK).

Baekhyun berjalan secepat mungkin agar cepat sampai disekolah adiknya. Ya dia akan menjemputnya.

"dimana bocah itu," gumam baekhyun melirik kanan dan kirinya.,"ah itu dia.

"Jesper...,"teriak baekhyun dan menghampiri adiknya itu.

"kajja kita pulang.

Jesper terus memandang yeoja dikelasnya dengan tatapan lapar.

"hyung,aku mau makanan enak," gumamnya tanpa melepas pandangannya.

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandangannya, dan mengerti maksud adiknya itu.

"andwe,palli kajja.

Baekhyun menarik tangan adiknya dengan paksa, karna jesper masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar dan dia masih belom bisa mengendalikan diri tentang darah manusia.

...

Di kediaman keluarga byun, makan malam sedang berlangsung.

"sudahlah maafkan adikmu baek,dia masih kecil, dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu.

"eomma,taringnya sudah mulai tumbuh,dan ingat kita terakhir pindah gara-gara dia,"tunjuk baekhyun kea rah jesper.

"cobalah mengerti adikmu dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan instingnya karena terlalu muda.

"uh,baiklah...

Baekhyun mengelus puncak kepala adiknya dengan sayang.

"kalau kau melakukan kesalahan lagi awas saja," ucap baekhyun dan berlalu kekamarnya.

Sebelum itu didepan kamarnya ayahnya menyapa.

"putraku semakin menawan saja,"ucap byun kyuhyun

"gomawo appa," balas baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya.

...

baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang, dia teringat percakapandengan ayahnya tadi.

"bagaimana disekolah? Kau punya banyak teman?

"teman?,"gumam baekhyun.,"aku tidak membutuhkannya.

...

ting tong,bel istirahat berbunyi sedari tadi, keadaan kelas mulai sepi, tapi hanya ada satu orang diruangan itu. Byun baekhyun.

"aneh,bukankah aku membawanya,"gumam baekhyun dan terus mengacak-acak isi tas nya mencari makanNYA.

"ah eottokke, aku lapar, ayolah,jangan pusing, jebal,apa aku harus memberi tahu appa agar membawakan makananku.

Baekhyun melangkah keluar kelas, menyusuri koridor.

Brukkk...

Baekhyun mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"hei,kau mengingatku?

Baekhyun memandang bingung lelaki di depannya.

"nugu? Ah mian tapi sekarang aku benar-benar lelah,pergilah.

Sreett,chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada baekhyun.

"kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?

Baekhyun menahan nafas karena terlalu gugup,"sesuatu???

"katakana saja!

 _-"sepertinya aku pernah mencium aroma ini,"batin baekhyun_

"tidak ada, aku tidak ingin mengatakan apapun.

"kau tidak mengingatku?,"heran chanyeol.

"tidak, memangnya kau siapa?

"kita pernah bertemu di kereta, kau tidak mengingat leher ini?,"ucap chanyeol seraya menunjuk lehernya.

"ani,lalu kenapa?

"apa? Heol...aku selalu memikirkannya sebenarnya orang macam apa yang seenaknya mencium leher orang lain, kau lebih buruk dari yang ku bayangkan.

"mwo? Apa kau sudah selesai? Kalau begitu minggir.

Plakkk,tanpa sadar chanyeol menampar baekhyun, baekhyun tidak peduli walaupun ada rasa nyeri di pipinya, dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari chanyeol,

Daghh,

chanyeol kesal dan menahan baekhyun untuk pergi, tangannya iya letakkan disamping kepala namja mungil itu, agar tidak kabur.

"kau tidak boleh pergi dengan mudah, kau tau, setelah kejadian itu aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, karena hal seperti itu tidak pernah terjadi padaku sebelumnya, setidaknya minta maaflah padaku, dan aku tidak akan membahasnya lagi.

Baekhyun hanya mampu menunduk menahan pusing dan laparnya, apalagi berada di dekat namja berdarah manis ini membuatnya sulit mengendalikan diri.

"mian nhe," lirih baekhyun, menyingkirkan tangan chanyeol, dan berlari dari koridor itu.

...

"luhan,kudengar kau menyukai chanyeol,apa kau sudah mengatakan padanya?,"Tanya xiumin sahabat luhan.

"tentu saja aku sudah mengatakannya.

"bagaimana hasilnya?,"Tanya xiumin antusias.

"siapa yang tidak menyukaiku, tentu saja chanyeol menerimanya, tapi kami memutuskan untuk saling mengenal lebih dekat dulu.

"cukhae,neo daebak...

"biasa saja," balas luhan datar.

...

AAHS dikejutkan dengan kedatangan gadis cantik yang berjalan dengan anggunnya.

"waahhhhh yeppuda,begitulah teriakan namja yang membuat para yeoja disana iri.

"apa kau melihat baekhyun?"Tanya wanita itu pada salah seorang siswa yang ia temui.

"anak baru? Sepertinya dikelas, kurasa dia sedang sakit sejak jam istirahat tadi.

Tanpa piker panjang yoona mempercepat langkahnya ke kelas baekhyun.

Dia melihat baekhyun melipat tangannya di meja dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"baekki,

Baekhyun terkejut karna kedatangan yoona.,"noona.

"kenapa kau pucat? Kajja,kita pulang, aku sengaja menjemputmu.

"bagaimana noona bisa disini?

"bisa saja...dan aku tau kau belum makan,kajja kita makan, kau demam.

...

baekhyun meminumnya dengan lahap.

"haahhhh,tadi itu hamper saja.

"kenapa tidak langsung pulang? Dasar!

"noona tak perlu khawatir, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah lupa, kana da noona,"ucap baekhyun dan tertawa.

"dasar,bagaimana sekolahmu?

"baik-baik saja noona.

"kau memiliki teman?

"apa aku membutuhkan mereka noona?

"memangnya kenapa?, jangan fikir karena kamu berbeda kau tidak bisa bersenang-senang? Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, lagipula setahun lagi kamu akan lulus, jangan mengkhawatirkan identitasmu baek.

"ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau hamper lepas kendali?

"entahlah noona,

"apa kau menyukainya?

"hahhahahahha...jangan bercanda noona, aku bahkan belom mengenalnya.

"haha,kadang itu bisa terjadi baek, ingat ucapan sepupumu yang cantik ini.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan sepupu nya yang narsis itu.

...

chanyeol hanya membiarkan bola kecil ditangannya memantul tak beraturan pada dinding di depannya.

"apa dia psikopat? Melakukan apa yang dia mau, setelah itu dia pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa, issshhh,ini membuatku gila.

Dug,dug,dug,

"yahhh...dia benar-benar aneh,"gumam chanyeol,"dan aku bahkan lebih aneh darinya karena terus memikirkan hal itu.

...

baekhyun berjalan pulang melewati pintu belakang sekolah, sehabis makan siang di taman belakang yoona terpaksa pulang duluan karena cafenya sedang ramai pengunjung.

"eh,gedung apa itu? Seperti gudang.

Baekhyun mendekati gedung sederhana itu dan menemukan tulisan di pintunya

" band room?

...

 **chap 2 lanjut...gmn menurut kalian? ff ini bakal lanjut apa stop disini aja?**

 **mungkin udah ada beberapa yang tau ff ini...karena ni ff pernah ku post di wattpad...tapi aku butuh saran kalian...**

 **jangan lupa review ...**

 **salam xoxo**


	3. 3

Baekhyun mengintip di balik kaca ruangan itu dan perlahan berjalan ke arah pintu unntuk membukanya.

"Eh,kenapa tidak dikunci?

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam di ruangan yang penuh debu itu.

"Sepertinya sudah lama tidak di pakai, ,ah ada gitar!

Baekhyun duduk di bangku yang ada diisana sambil memainkan gitarnya.

"Haaahhh...rasanya beban hidup berkurang setelah memainkannya.

Prokkk,prookk,prokkk,

Baekhyun terkejut karena bukan hanyavdirinya yang ada di ruangan ini , barkhyun menoleh kanan kiri untuk mencari orangvtersebut.

"Wahhh..kau pandai main gitar?,"tanya suara di belakang baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkejut dan langsung menwgakkan tubuhnya.

"Ani...ini hanya hobi

"Kau mau bergabung dengan band kami? Ayolah tampil di panggung itu impianku, dan aku ingin tampil di festival nanti, dan aku membutuhkan orang sepertimu, jeballlll...

"Shireo!,"tegas baekhyun dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan itu.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?,"tanya baekhyun pada orang di belakangnya.

"Ani,jalan kerumahku memang ke arah sini, siapa yang mengikutimu.

Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya dan membiarkan orang itu mengikutinya.

"Arrrggg...ayolah byun baekhyun gabung dengan band kami, setelah itu kau boleh memainkan gitar itu kapan saja eotte??? Apa kau alasan lain tidak mengikuti band kami? Coba katakan padaku.

"Aku hanya ingin belajar.

"Mwo,dari sekian banyak alasan kenapa kau memilih yang membosankan, dengar kita masih muda dan kau maumenghabiskan masa mudamu hanya dengan hal-hal seperti itu, kita tinggal setahun lagi kau tidak ingin mempunyai kenangan disini?

"Iya.

"Apa kau tidak sedih karena waktu kita tinggal sedikit lagi dan kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun?

"Ani, malah aku berharap waktu berjalan dengan cepat.

"Haaaahhhh,kau lebih membosankan dari yang ku bayangkan, sudahlah besok kita bicara lagi, kumohon pikirkan baik-baik.

Baekhyun acuh dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Isshhh dia itu datar sekali,"gumam kyungso.

Baekhyun duduk di tepi ranjang dengan gitarnya.

-"tampil??sepertinya seru juga," batin baekhyun.

Suasana kelas mulai berisik karena kedatangan kim seongsengnim.

"Apa kalian sudah membawa bahan untuk materi kali ini?,"kata kim saem.

- _"bahan? Rasanya aku tidak pernah mendengar perintah ini, apa aku lupa lagi?,"batin baekhyun._

"Hei baek, kau mau bergabung dengan kami? Sepertinya kau tidak membawa apapun,"ucap kyungso

"Iya ayo baek,"timpal jongdae.

"Tidak, terimakasih aku akan usaha sendiri,

"Isshhh...memangnya kenapa? Ah apa pertanyaanku yang kemarin sudah kau pikirkan?

"Bagaimana kalau kita membahasnya sekarang sambil mengerjakan tugas?

Baekhyun, jongdae dan kyungso mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan kim saem di kelas mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau menyesal kan sudah menolak ajakanku kemarin?,"tanya kyungso.

"Pertanyaan apa?,"timpal jongdae.

"Mengikuti band kita, dia jago gitar, aku melihat sendiri kemarin.

"Benarkah?

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak tertarik,"baekhyun membuka suara.

"Maukah kau memikirkannya sekali lagi? Aku dan jongdae tidak begitu pandai dengan alat musik.

"Oke...bagaimana kalau kita coba-coba dulu.

"Maksudmu?,"tanya baekhyun.

"Kau boleh memutuskannya setelah kamu coba bermain dengan kita.

-"itu sama saja, kau masih mengajakku bergabung,"batin baekhyun.

"Setelah itu aku janji tidak akan menghalangi keputusanmu, kumohon cobalah dulu, "kyungso memegang tangan baekhyun

"Dan kami yang akan melakukan bersih-bersih kau cukup mengajari kami.

Kyungso terkejut dengan perkataan jongdae.

"Apa? Bersih-bersih? Yak kim jongdae neo...

"Sudahlah, lakukan saja.,"potong jongdae.

Tanpa sadar baekhyun tersenyum melihat kelakuan teman sekelasnya ini.

"Bisa kalian jangan berisik?,"tanya luhan dari arah depan.

"Cih...memangnya apa urusanmu.

"Ini mengganggu konsentrasiku.

Baekhyun hanya memikirkan sesuatu, tidak terlalu mempehatikan luhan.

"Baiklah untuk saat ini akan aku coba,"gumam baekhyun pelan, tapi masih bisa di dengar kyungso dan jongdae.

Kyungso dan jongdae terkejut menden garnya.

"Kau serius? Yeayyyy...gomawo baek aku tau kau yang terbaik, kurasa band kita akan terkenal sebentar lagi karena di anggota kita ada baekhyun yang di puja-puja banyak lelaki huhuhu

"Hm...tapi kalian harus janji mengijinkanku keluar jika aku ingin keluar.

"Oke,"sahut kyungso dan jongdae.

Chanyeol bersantai di taman belakang bersama kim jonngin, sahabatnya.

"Dia di juluki putri es oleh namja-namja disekolah ini.

"Apa? Kenapa putri bukankah dia laki-laki,"heran chanyeol

"Yahhhh...itu karena dia sangat cantik untuk seukuran namja, dan cuek pula. Dan dia suka menyendiri, coba dia ceria pasti lebih populer, bahkan sudah ada beberapa namja yang mengajaknyavkencan, tapi dia menolak, dan itu membuat mereka semakin tertarik padanya, bahkan mereka sempat mengambil gambarnya diam-diam.

"Apa kau tidak punya informasi lain? Seperti dia terobsesi pada leher seseorang?

"Hah? Kenapa kau berkata begitu tentang namja cantik ini, dasar.

"Aku hanya penasaran, aku tidak mesum sepertimu.

"Eh hehhehe, kenapa kau penasaran padanya? Apa kau menyukainya?

"Mana mungkin aku menyukainya.

"Wajahmu mengatakan iya.

"Terserah.

"Tapi aku lega chan

"Wae?

"Karena selama ini kukira kau menyukaiku, karna kau hanya mau berbicara denganku hahhahaha,"jongin berlari menjauh

"Yak... kim jongin...awas kau!

Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya dirumput, menikmati angin yang menerpa wajah tampannya.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa membencinya...bukankah aku benci di sentuh...haaaahhh.

Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh arah dan pandangannya berhenti saat melihat sosok namja mungil dengan earphone, duduk di bawah pohon sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Hei aneh..."chanyeol berdiri di depannya.

Tapi baekhyun tidak meresponnya dan tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Hei...kau mengabaikanku, "chanyeol menarik earphone itu.

"Akh...kenapa? Ada apa?

"Kau bisa mendengarku sekarang??

"Sedang apa kau disini?

"Kita masih punya urusan, antara kau dan aku, maksudku kita.

Baekhyun yang tidak tahan aroma itu spontan menutup hidung mungilnya dengan cepat.

 _-"apa sebaiknya kutahan saja, mungkin lama lama aku terbiasa. Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya._

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kau bicarakan, dan aku tidak...

Grebbb...chanyeol menahan baekhyun di pohon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan,"maki baekhyun.

"Dengar, kau bisa lihat wajahku yg kusut ini? Kau tau sebabnya kenapa? Aku tidak bisa tidur gara-gara kau.

"Kenapa itu salahku?

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, kau selalu ada difikiranku dan aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya, aku seperti bukan diriku sendiri belakangan ini.

 _-"apa dia curhat? ,"batin baekhyun._

"Orang bilang, ini yang kau rasakan saat kau sedang menyukai seseorang, dan setelah aku fikir kembali rasanya tidak masuk akal kalau aku menyukaimu, kenapa kau selalu melakukan hal aneh dengan wajah manismu itu.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahannya lagi, walaupun dia sempat merona karena chanyeol mengatakan dia manis, baekhyun kembali menutup hidungnya.

"Yaakkk...kau bertingkah aneh lagi?? Kubilang hentikan bersikap seperti itu.

Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya dan tetap menutupnya sambil memejamkan mata, dia benar-benar akan lepas kendali jika seperti ini.

Greb...chanyeol memegang kedua tangan baekhyun, tentu baekhyun kaget atas perlakuan chanyeol yang tiba-tiba, dan dia semakin jelas mencium aroma ini.

"Biar ku tanya satu hal, kenapa kau lakukan itu kemarin? Apa kau menyukaiku?

"Apa?

"Ku tanya apa kau menyukaiku? Kalau kau bersikap aneh karna menyukaiku aku bisa memahaminya mungkin kau terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya secara langsung, iya kan?

Baekhyun menarik paksa tangannya nafasnya memburu lantaran harus menahan instingnya.

"Kita bicara jarak jauh,"baekhyun berjalan menjauh beberapa langkah ke pohon satunya.

"Memangnya kenapa?,"chanyeol hendak melangkah.

"Stop!!!...ku mohon tetap disitu.

Chanyeol berhenti melangkah dan memasukkan tanggannya ke saku celana.

"Kau lebih aneh lagi sekarang.

"Kau salah paham waktu itu, aku menyesal telah melakukannya, itu kesalahanku.

Chanyeol tidak suka mendengar jawaban baekhyun,"itu cuma kesalahan?

"Yah itu benar, aku tidak pernah menyukaimu atau tertarik padamu.

"Kau jujur?

"Yaa...aku jujur.

"Kau bilang itu kesalahan? Lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku merasa di lecehkan.,"chanyeol mendekati baekhyun dan berhenti di hadapannya.

"Jadi kau hanya namja yang suka melakukan hal-hal aneh? Kau pikir kau siapa? Berani datang di kehidupanku dan membuatku merasakan hal semacam ini, kau benar-benar psikopat, semua alasan yang kau ucapkan tidak masuk akal bagiku.

"Siapa yang memintamu untuk memahamiku,"timpal baekhyun

"Apa?,"kaget chanyeol.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk memahamiku sedikitpun, aku tidak mau memberi kesan bagus padamu, terserah kau mau bilang aku apa. Lagi pula aku tidak suka ada di dekatmu, kalau kau mau memahamiku maka menjauhlah dariku. Aku pergi, jangan pernah mengangguku lagi.

Chanyeol hanya menatap heran baekhyun. Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya dan memasang kembali earphonenya.

"Dia kenapa? Aku tau aku salah, tapi dia tidak perlu mengatakan aku psikopat, aku benar-benar menbencinya.

"Cih...,"chanyeol mendecih pelan dan menatap punggu namja mungil yang menjauh itu.,"pergi dari hidupnya? Dia pikir dia siapa? Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya, sial ini benar-benar membuatku gila.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan, dia masih memikirkan masalah tadi.

 _-"aku bertingkah aneh hanya padanya, kupikir karena diabmemiliki darah yang manis.,"batin baekhyun._

Terlihat namja tampan berada beberapa meter di depan baekhyun. Park chanyeol, mereka berjalan berlawanan arah seperti berusaha menghindar masing-masing. Tak ada percakapan maupun sapaan. Mereka hanya melewati satu sama lain.

 _-"Mungkin ini lebih baik,"batin baekhyun._

Sore hari Chanyeol dan jongin merebahkan dirinya di lapangan basket, mereka terlalu lelah untuk duduk di bangku.

"Bukankah bagus, kini ada orang yang kau sukai? Apa kita harus merayakannya? .,"kata jongin.

"Tapi kenapa harus aneh sepertinya,"chanyeol menutup mata dengan lengannya.

"Memangnya dia aneh kenapa?

"Kau belum tau saja dia itu sangat aneh, tapi dia manis dan terlalu cantik untuk namja.

"Majulah chan, jangan menyerah, kau harus tau juga kekurangannya.

"Itu konyol jongin.

Drttt drttt...click

"Yeoboseyo?

"Oke...tungu saja nanti.

Click...

"Siapa yang menelphone mu?

"Yoora saem, ibuku.

"Bagaimana hubungan kalian? Bukankah kau sempat tak berbicara dengannya?

"Entahlah,aku tidak peduli.

Vamos cafe.

Chanyeol menemui ibunya di cafe vamos.

"Kau keliatan lain...apa kau ada masalah?,"tanya nyonya park

"Eomma tidak perlu tau, bilang saja apa mau eomma menyuruhku kesini.

"Dulu kita sering ke pantai, apa sekarang kau ada waktu luang?

"Eomma pergi saja sendiri, aku pergi.,"chanyeol berdiri

"Chanyeol-ah...eomma hanya bercanda.

"Eomma mau bilang, apa kau ingin ikut di band yang eomma bentuk, kami mencari orang yang bisa mengajari kami.

"Untuk apa aku bergabung?

"Kamu kan pandai bermain alat musik, coba saja, tidak ada salahnya kan.

"Aku tidak mau.

"Kenapa?

"Tidak mau saja.

"Setidaknya beri alasan kuat.

"Alasan terbesarnya karna eomma yang memintaku.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini chanyeol, eomma sudah minta maaf padamu jangan bertingkah seperti bayi lagi.

"Kurasa otakku berhenti berkembang saat eomma meninggalkanku, dua tahun aku tinggal di tempat itu, dan itu tidak mudah untuk dilupakan.

"Maafkan eomma,eomma menyesal chanyeol-ah.

"Omong kosong,"chanyeol berdiri," sudahlah lebih baik eomma cari orang lain untuk band itu. Aku pergi.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, dia masih di cafe vamos dan tanpa sengaja dia mendengar seseorang yang menyanyi dengan piano. Chanyeol mencari asal suara itu sampai iya menemukan seorang namja mungil di dalam ruangan musik dan sedang bernyanyi dan sesekali menekan piano di tangannya.

 _-"bukankah itu siswa aneh, kenapa suaranya sangat indah, "batin chanyeol._

TBC

maafkan untuk keterlambatan update...yaampun aku lupa kalau aku punya tanggungan ff ini...

semoga kalian ga marah huhu

oh ya...ada yg mau follow igku yg khusus ff? follow ya @veewuxi_


End file.
